forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Akkorokamui
Akkorokamui Much like all other Yokai, they originally started off as a lifeless state, born from the oceans by Susanoo-no-Mikoto's rage. Created from mixing shells, the dead, and his rage the massive Akkorokamui were born from the ocean itself. Each of them were beings which denoted the coming storms, said to bring about floods and were said to release overly toxic inks which can drown entire seas and kill thousands. As they were beings of sickness and rage, they were dangerous and actually caused them to become malicious spirits which were some of the few Yokai known to completely devour human beings, soul and all, even going so far as to use their souls to make themselves even stronger. This is because unlike some of the other Yokai, they did not have to worry about becoming Ayakashi when devouring the souls of humans. They were originally left in the stirring seas, taking on the form of females as they were naturally crafted as such. While this may seem off, there are many types of Yokai which are mutually a single gender, this however meant that they would be unable to continue on as a species. Thanks to what they are as a species they will often appear with Ameonna, often bringing in storms and rain in their wake. While they are powerful on their own, Akkorokamui are often seen as hanging around with that bring about natural disaster. Bodies Akkorokamui are a completely female species, as they were created that way by Susanoo to embody the feminine form of the ocean and even with them embodying the oceans wrath and rage. As such, they learned to take on a human like form thanks to the souls they had taken in. Using the female forms they were able to draw in sailors and fishermen which they seduced and had children with or killed upon the rocks like their Harpy sisters. This brought about the current type of Akkorokamui, the natural full blood, as those halflings of their species ended up dying at the very depths of the ocean where they were born. This meant that the genes that would normal lead to halflings were completely bred out of the species, so by the hundredth generation or so, the parts of them that lead to halflings being born is impossible. In their natural state, Akkorokamui appear as humans with bright red, purple, or even blue skin which remains as a very soft tint in their human forms. In this state they appear as having no legs and having their eight tendrils or having some of their natural leg which splits with four tendrils per leg. However, this is not always the case as certain Akkorokamui have been shown to be born with shells, the nautilus branch, in which case their bodies come from the shells, with plating running down their backs, their tendrils growing from beneath them instead of as their legs. They often have curtain webbing between the very backs of their legs, between their arms and sides, and finally between their fingers making them extremely hydrodynamic and able to shoot through the water with ease. While they do have hair, it is usually always done up allowing them to shoot through the water with the utmost of ease. It should also be noted while they do have fangs, they have three central teeth builds. on the bottom front teeth are six fangs done together up in two points and their top four front teeth done into a single point which appears like the common squid beaks. This seems to change between the different species of Akkorokamui, as they each seem to take on parts of their beings from different species of squid from vampire to sea-star. Which means they could have anything from natural hoods forming around their body to even what looks like capes around their tendrils. More over they are very powerful, able generate their tendrils from most if not any part of their body. They can do this by generating it from their legs, arms, and can even generate them from their backs or head at will. Each of the tendrils are completely opposable and able to grab and hold onto things, their suction cups are able to hold onto things with their willpower as each cup acts like a muscle. Their entire form is completely insulated as they survive at the frigid depths of the ocean, this means that if or when something hits them say a blade they can easily bounce it off or easily have it wrap around their forms. But when hit with extremely thick or strong objects, or even things that can burn off their skin will cause the most damage, though things like bullets or arrows can hurt them the most as piercing damage does more than impacts, cuts, and slashes. Able to generate and produce water from their body they can fire out jets of water so powerful they can cut through diamonds in less than five to ten seconds. Each of them are able to fill sacks in their body with water or even absorb it into their tentacles engorging their body. More over, thanks to their body, they are able to resist extreme heats or cold temperatures, but they are unable to do something as crazy as swim in lava or even take volts of lightning. Kami Much like all other Yokai, they can enter into the Kami state, to which they take on a powerful inhuman state. Again not much changes when it comes to this physical form, they stay somewhat human in appearance. They are however covered in thick muscle layered over by protective skin. They will grow all eight of their tails from their back layered so one appears behind the arm, at the base of the shoulder blade, bottom of the shoulder blade, and the side of the shoulder blade. Able to work like arms and legs, they can be used to grab onto objects or expel the water. They have powerful second sets of jaws which form from their chins and jaws creating a massive upward spike which comes outwards and then an outer jaw layer with thick serrated fangs. This form is more powerful than different types of Kami considering one has to cut through two layers to cause their usual bleeding. Certain types of Akkorokamui are blessed with shells on their bodies, these shells can form at the will of the user, even in Kami state, in this case usually wrapping around the non dominant limb, becoming what amounts to a high powered water cannon that can cut down Kaiju with utter ease. Kaiju Their Kaiju form is some of the most varied and if not considered the most deadly if all the Kaiju forms between one another. Often the Kaiju form appears as a giant squid or nautilus their bodies often covered in thick spines and masses of armored plating keeping their bodies from being damaged in most cases. Their tendrils will often grow out longer and become much wider, acting more as giant arms rather than their actual purpose, each of them lined with thousands of razor spikes, each of them perfectly made to tear into anything that they grab onto. Something to note is that while the species can appear as either a squid or an octopus, in this case they take on more octopi traits, this allows them to not only move and be a threat on land but to breathe oxygen even while in this aquatic state. They are able to pull water from the atmosphere around them or even generate water from their bodies, firing it out at thousands of times the normal speed and pressure. For those Akkorokamui born with shells, they will often be seen wrapping around the body, becoming more a natural suit of armor than any actual shell, working to further protect the host. One interesting thing to note is that this is the only Kaiju form outside of great ape or monkey Kaiju forms that can appear as vaguely humanoid, in some cases, the top part of the body resembling their normal forms. Society They come from an almost entirely female species, to which they usually follow a purely matriarchal society to which each and every one of them follows. It starts with what could best be named as the Broodmother, this is the one who sets up the different pods that take over various coastal regions, that Akkorokamui sets it up so that each and every one of her children then takes on the coastal outlets as their own small territory. Once their coastal territory is taken over, they then have their children thus allowing them to own the territory as a sort of kingdom. Each kingdom is in charge of dealing with their own problems and must deal with their own issues from territorial disputes to environmental issues on their own without help from their sister pods or their Broodmother. It is to note that each and every Broodmother is in charge of dealing with the others of their kind, working to appease the eldest Akkorokamui who live in the ocean. Eventually when they reach a certain age, the Akkorokamui will then go the very depths of the ocean or go on living on land, but never splitting time between the two as they must decide if they live in water or land. At a certain age, the strongest of all the Akkorokamui take over the area as the matriarch of the area and allow their seniors to leave their posts and head into the deeper waters, where the next Broodmother is decided between them, some Akkorokamui have been shown to skip this and instead of battling for supremacy will instead go to either land or the deep seas. For those that lose they can remain with their current pod or join one of their sister pods, though they never dare to join a pod which is not considered a sibling pod. This is a constant cycle with the strongest of all the Akkorokamui become the next Broodmothers while the seniors, while much stronger but frailer due to age, will spend their lives without having to continue the battle of their kind. They will still come together however, creating what can only amount to two different kingdoms, the Land and Deep Sea Kingdoms. Deities While viewed as monstrous demons by some, there are still shrines and people who worship the Akkorokamui as goddesses of the storm. While there are no overly large visages of their kind or even statues, there are still ocean shrines set up for each of their kind to which many people make offerings home that the Akkorokamui do not bring on a further storms or even bring in things from the storms that can help the land by fertilizing the soil. The few Akkorokamui that actually come into the roles of Deities are usually the pod leaders as they would naturally take on the roles of leaders in the area. Contracting There is still a tradition of Taoist and Shintoists actually performing a ritual to summon up certain powerful Yokai with powerful abilities or certain semi magical abilities. From there they create a contract with the Yokai in return for Human vessels, servants, or whatever else they may offer in return for allowing them the magic they were granted within their creation. Something to note is that it was preferred for Yokai to be summoned and contracted for the magic rituals as while a Human can easily handle the essence of a Yokai the essence of the gods who created them can easily overpower and burn out a Human, often leading to a destructive disbursal of the godly powers, the Yokai offer the same power but manageable for those willing to summon the Yokai and sign the contract. Category:Yokai